Skenario
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan cerita pendek di mana setiap genre menceritakan kisah yang berbeda. Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC dan AU


Hai salam kenal ini fic pertama saya di Fandom ini ' ')/ Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

* * *

 **Skenario**

" **Setiap genre menceritakan kisah mereka."**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : T**

 **Kumpulan Drabble.**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, Kemungkinan terdapat beberapa typo, OOC, dan AU**

 **Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **Adventure**

Nagisa menatap lekat peta harta karun di tangan, sesekali ia tampak memutar-mutarnya—seakan mencari tahu apakah ia benar atau salah dalam membacanya. Frustasi, Nagisa menolehkan kepala—menatap Sugino yang terduduk diam sambil memakan bekalnya, kemudian dengan cepat mengatup kan kedua tangan di udara.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Sugino- _kun_ —err...sepertinya kita tersesat..."

Berkedip seakan mencerna perkataan Nagisa—Sugino menelan makanan di mulutnya dengan paksa. Kemudian memasang ekspresi horor yang ketara.

"...APA?!"

.

 **Angst**

Pandangan mata lurus ke depan, menatap sepasang manusia yang sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan janji pernikahan—Karma Akabane, meski hati terasa teriris ia tetap berusaha menampilkan senyuman. Ya—ia merasa percuma untuk menyesali semuanya, Asano tetap tak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Status mereka berbeda, sekuat apapun mereka berusaha membantah—tetap saja tak akan berubah. Mendesah lelah, Karma hanya bisa menerima dan pura-pura bahagia atas pernikahan di depan matanya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Asano- _kun_..."

Andai saja bisikan itu terdengar, mungkin Asano akan menoleh ke arah Karma—meski itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

 **Crime**

Maehara menatap puas tubuh terikat dihadapannya. Seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya, sesekali siulan iseng terdengar menggoda. Seorang gadis yang tampak tak berdaya dihadapannya itu membuat darah Maehara bergolak penuh nafsu. Niat awal hanya ingin mengambil harta sang gadis, kini berganti dengan niat lain—menjadikannya pemuas sebelum melemparnya kembali ke jalan.

"Tangkapan besar~"

Isakan terdengar, meski berusaha meronta gadis tersebut tak dapat kabur dari hadapannya.

"Ku-kumohon lepaskan aku..."

Percuma meminta, hati nurani Maehara sudah tertutup rapat—sudah tak ada niatan untuk menghentikan tindakan selanjutnya.

.

 **Drama**

Itona merasa ia tidak memiliki kebebasan, semua yang ia lakukan adalah tuntutan orang tuanya. Sekolah, teman, pekerjaan—Itona tak bisa memilih apa yang ia inginkan. Bahkan pasangan hidup pun berasal dari perjodohan. Tanpa adanya persetujuan darinya, orang tua Itona memberikan Itona sepenuhnya pada laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Kalau seperti ini, apakah hidupnya kelak akan bahagia? Bisakah ia bebas? Meski tak yakin dapat tercapai, Itona berharap ia mendapatkan sebuah kebebasan—bersama pemuda Terasaka, yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak.

.

 **Ecchi**

Meski pendiam Chiba selalu menjadi bahan perhatian—bukan karena kekerenannya atau kelebihannya, tapi karena kebiasaan 'jatuh-nya' yang selalu saja mendapat 'berkah'. Seperti sekarang, entah mengapa Chiba bisa tersandung kakinya sendiri—membuatnya terjatuh dan menimpa Nagisa yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Teriakan orang-orang mulai terdengar—bukan karena mereka terjatuh cukup keras, melainkan karena posisi jatuh mereka yang terlihat begitu kontroversional.

"Chiba..."

Lihat saja—kini Nagisa berada di bawah tubuh Chiba dengan seragam tersingkap ke atas, memperlihatkan perut mulusnya—ditambah dengan tangan Chiba yang entah disengaja atau tidak, tengah berada di dalam seragam Nagisa dan meremas sesuatu yang lembut di sana.

"A-Aku tidak sengaj—"

PLAAK

Lagi-lagi bekas tamparan terlihat di pipi Chiba untuk dua hari ke depan.

.

 **Family**

Sore itu hujan turun dengan deras, membuat Asano Gakushu menatap keluar jendela dengan bosan. Seharusnya hari ini ia pergi ke perpustakaan kota, akan tetapi karena hujan tak kunjung reda rencana pun terpaksa gagal ia laksanakan. Pasrah, Asano memilih diam dan hendak menyalakan televisi dihadapannya—hingga tiba-tiba aroma teh menginvasi penciumannya. Menoleh cepat, Asano mendapati sang ayah membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Mau menemaniku minum teh?"

"Boleh saja."

Sedikit demi sedikit isi cangkir mulai berkurang. Meski tak ada percakapan menemani, mereka tetap merasa nyaman. walaupun di luar terasa dingin, mereka malah merasa hangat. Hingga mereka tak menyadari hujan sudah mulai mereda.

.

 **Fantasi**

Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Padahal Maehara hanya berniat menolong seekor kucing yang ia temukan terlantar di jalan—kemudian setelahnya ia membawa kucing itu pulang, memberikannya makan dan memandikannya. Hanya itu saja, tak berharap si kucing dapat berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah. Maehara yakin kucing itu hanya kucing biasa, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah kabut asap keluar entah dari mana—setelah Maehara mencium singkat tepat pada bibir si kucing. Dan kini si kucing telah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda—tanpa busana dan duduk di atas perut Maehara tanpa dosa.

"Ne...Terima kasih telah menolongku Ma-e-ha-ra-san~."

Entah hanya perasaan Maehara saja atau memang pemuda tersebut tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya.

.

 **Friendship**

Sugino hanya ingin sampai rumah lebih cepat, tanpa tahu jalan pintas yang ia lewati licin karena hujan semalam. Alhasil ia terjatuh, lututnya berdarah. Tidak terlalu sakit memang, hanya saja jika Sugino paksa untuk terus berjalan, darah yang keluar semakin banyak—dan akan terasa semakin perih. Mendesah lelah, Sugino pun terpaksa mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak, sambil berniat membersihkan darah di lututnya.

"Sialnya..."

Sugino merogoh ke dalam tas yang ia bawa, berharap menemukan sebuah sapu tangan—namun apadaya ternyata tidak ada. Ia kembali mendesah, sampai tak menyadari ada sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Sugino?"

Menolehkan kepala, Sugino yang sempat memekik kaget kini menemukan Isogai tengah berdiri menatapnya—kemudian ikut menjongkokkan diri di sebelah Sugino. Isogai memperhatikan luka Sugino, sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan sebotol air mineral—lalu membersihkan luka tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Jangan—sapu tanganmu jadi kotor—"

"Tak apa...masa teman terluka aku tidak menolongnya."

Isogai menampilkan senyuman, Sugino terdiam sejenak—kemudian tersenyum cerah.

.

 **Harem**

Banyak yang bilang Asano Gakushu memiliki harem—terbukti dari jumlah _bento_ yang cukup banyak memenuhi mejanya tiap kali jam istirahat tiba. Tidak hanya dua, tetapi empat orang sekaligus menyukainya. Mulai dari si manis Nagisa Shiota, si _badboy_ Akabane Karma, si _ikemen_ Isogai Yuma, sampai si _playboy_ Maehara Hiroto. Interaksi mereka terhadap Asano pun beragam—ada yang bersikap perhatian, ada yang bersikap _tsundere_ , ada yang bersikap apa adanya , dan ada yang bersikap sok jual mahal. Namun, meski terlihat merepotkan Asano tampak menikmatinya. Dikelilingi oleh pemuda-pemuda idola sekolah—serta tatapan iri dari orang lain yang melihatnya—tentu saja membuat Asano senang.

 **.**

 **Horor**

Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, andai saja antiran _minimarket_ tak panjang Koro- _sensei_ tak akan berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja terbang, lebih cepat sampai—namun hal tersebut bisa membahayakan dirinya, mengingat kabut malam ini cukup tebal. Bisa-bisa Koro- _sensei_ malah menabrak pepohonan atau gedung-gedung yang tinggi menjulang. Koro-sensei segera memeluk tubuhnya, berusaha mereda rasa takut yang memenuhi pikirannya.

TUK

"Aww—"

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengenai kepala Koro- _sensei_ , sukses membuatnya panik. Menoleh cepat, ia berusaha mencari si pelaku—namun nihil tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya. Tubuhnya kembali merinding hebat, Koro- _sensei_ pun berniat kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Akan tetapi sebuah suara menghentikannya. Sebuah suara misterius—yang mirip seperti bisikan—terdengar dari atas pohon di sebelahnya. Penasaran meski mulut sudah berkomat-kamit tak jelas, Koro- _sensei_ perlahan mengangkat kepala—dan menemukan sesosok makhluk menyeramkan tengah menyeringai sambil membalas tatapannya.

.

 **Humor**

Seharusnya Karma menyadari niat tersebelubung teman-temannya—seharusnya dia menyadari seringaian diam-diam yang mereka lakukan. Karma mendesah, dia terlanjur telat mengetahui semuanya. Hanya bisa pasrah menatap pantulan dirinya pada sebuah cermin panjang—tengah mengenakan pakaian wanita penuh pita berenda.

"Kau cantik Karma- _kun_ sekarang nyatakan perasaanmu pada Karasuma- _sensei_!"

Semua temannya bersorak kencang, sesekali terdengar pula siulan menggoda. Ingin rasanya Karma menghajar wajah mereka, namun tak bisa—karena dia kalah taruhan. Mau tak mau melaksanakan hukuman adalah satu-satu pilihan. Tapi masalahnya, menyatakan cinta pada Karasuma- _sensei_ sambil berpakaian wanita—adalah hukumannya.

.

 **Hurt/Comfort**

Asano divonis menderita penyakit kanker, membuatnya harus dirawat di rumah sakit untuk waktu yang lama. Tiap hari hanya bisa terbaring diam di atas kasur. Buku novel dan televisi menjadi teman hidupnya. Asano begitu kesepian, tak ada yang datang mengunjunginya—ia tak memiliki teman dan ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Setiap hari terasa begitu sepi namun pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda mengubah harinya. Kini tak lagi kesunyian yang menyelimuti, yang ada hanya percakapan dan tawa ringan yang mewarnai. Asano tak lagi merasa hari-harinya membosankan, ia bahkan tak ingin harinya cepat berlalu. Bersama dengan pemuda tersebut, Asano menemukan kebahagian kecil yang ia cari.

"Besok aku akan main ke kamarmu lagi, Asano."

"Ya, silahkan saja."

 **.**

 **Mystery**

Lagi-lagi dompet Koro- _sensei_ menghilang, entah ia lupa menaruhnya atau memang ada yang mencurinya. Awalnya Koro- _sensei_ menuduh Karma mengambil dompetnya—tapi ternyata bukan Karma pelakunya, hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah. Kelas yang awalnya tenang menjadi ribut karena ulah Koro- _sensei_ yang meraung-raung menangisi dompetnya yang hilang. Sedikit iba, Nagisa menawarkan bantuan—mencoba memecahkan kasus hilangnya dompet sang guru tercinta. Hanya berpelengkap catatan kecil dan sebuah pulpen di tangan, Nagisa siap melaksanakan pekerjaannya—menanyakan alibi setiap anak di kelas, layaknya seorang detektif propesional ketika hendak mencari bukti guna memecahkan kasus yang dihadapi.

"Tenang saja Koro- _sensei_ sepertinya aku sudah menemukan titik terang dari kasus ini."

Nagisa berucap penuh percaya diri sambil mengayunkan buku catatan yang ia bawa.

 **.**

 **Parody**

Malam itu Itona tampil berbeda, _tuxedo_ hitam membalut tubuhnya. Matanya terus menatap seorang pangeran berponi panjang—yang tengah berdansa dengannya. Gerakan demi gerakan mereka lakukan, bahkan sempat jarak mereka begitu dekat. Jantung Itona dibuat berdetak cepat—meski ia sendiri tak begitu mengerti mengapa bisa demikian. Mereka terus menikmati malam berdua hingga sebuah lonceng jam terdengar—menunjukan tengah malam telah tiba.

"Maafkan aku—aku harus pergi—"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Itona tiba-tiba panik dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan istana—namun tentu saja pangeran menghentikannya. Keduanya saling tatap seakan saling menyampaikan pesan dalam diam.

"Aku harus pergi..."

Itona berlari menjauh meninggalkan pangeran yang menatapnya dengan sedih. Namun ketika pangeran hendak beranjak pergi ia menemukan sesuatu tergeletak di atas lantai—sebuah kancing berwarna emas. Berusaha mengingat siapa pemilik kancing tersebut, pangeran pun akhirnya menyadari—itu adalah salah satu kancing dari _tuxedo_ Itona.

"Dengan in mungkin aku bisa menemukanmu..."

Sambil terus menatap kancing di tangan, pangeran berkata mantap dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

.

 **Romance**

Isogai berlari tergesa, berharap tak terlambat pada hari pertama masuk sekolah. Padahal ia sudah memasang alarm, tapi tetap saja tak bisa membangunkannya—salahkan dirinya yang terlalu asik main _game_ hingga larut malam. Peluh menuruni dahi, mata fokus menatap jam di tangan—membuat Isogai tak memperhatikan ada seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya, tabrakan pun tak terelakkan.

BRUK

"Aww—"

Akibat tabrakan, Isogai tak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya—untung saja sang korban tabrakan berhasil menangkap tubuh Isogai, melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang ramping Isogai. Mata yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka, menatap jelas wajah pemuda di hadapannya—Isogai sempat terpesona pada manik emas yang menatapnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Isogai merona, jantungnya berdebar kencang—

"I-Iya..."

—Jangan-jangan ia jatuh cinta...?

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Ini adalah fic perkenalan dari saya ^ ^)/

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri ' ')/


End file.
